User blog:Gcheung28/87th Oscars Winners
The 87th Academy Awards aired last night with a bang! There were a bunch of great moments like Common and John Legend's performance, Patricia Arquette's winner's speech, Lady Gaga's tribute, and so much more. We were happy to see Birdman win Best Picture, but how did your guesses go? Check out the winners list below compared to what fans voted for in our last Oscars blog to see how accurate the guesses were! If you want to see all the polls, just click here. Best Picture Winner: Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) — Alejandro González Iñárritu, John Lesher, James W. Skotchdopole Wikia Winner: American Sniper — Clint Eastwood, Robert Lorenz, Andrew Lazar, Bradley Cooper, Peter Morgan (81 votes) Best Director Winner: Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance — Alejandro González Iñárritu Wikia Winner: Boyhood — Richard Linklater (97 votes) Best Actor Winner: Eddie Redmayne — The Theory of Everything Wikia Winner: Benedict Cumberbatch — The Imitation Game (107 votes) Best Actress Winner: Julianne Moore — Still Alice Wikia Winner: Rosamund Pike — Gone Girl (96 votes) Best Supporting Actor Winner: J.K. Simmons — Whiplash Wikia Winner: J.K. Simmons — Whiplash (95 votes) Best Supporting Actress Winner: Patricia Arquette — Boyhood Wikia Winner: Emma Stone — Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) (72 votes) Best Original Screenplay Winner: Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance — Alejandro González Iñárritu, Nicolás Giacobone, Alexander Dinelaris, Armando Bo Wikia Winner: The Grand Budapest Hotel — Wes Anderson, Hugo Guinness (105 votes) Best Adapted Screenplay Winner: The Imitation Game — Graham Moore Wikia Winner: The Imitation Game — Graham Moore (74 votes) Best Animated Feature Winner: Big Hero 6 — Don Hall, Chris Williams, Roy Conli Wikia Winner: Big Hero 6 — Don Hall, Chris Williams, Roy Conli (117 votes) Best Foreign Language Film Winner: Ida from Poland — Pawel Pawlikowski Wikia Winner: Ida from Poland — Pawel Pawlikowski (74 votes) Best Documentary Feature Winner: CitizenFour — Laura Poitras, Mathilde Bonnefoy, Dirk Wilutzky Wikia Winner: CitizenFour — Laura Poitras, Mathilde Bonnefoy, Dirk Wilutzky (58 votes) Best Documentary Short Winner: Crisis Hotline: Veterans Press 1 — Ellen Goosenberg Kent, Dana Perry Wikia Winner: Crisis Hotline: Veterans Press 1 — Ellen Goosenberg Kent, Dana Perry (36 votes) Best Live Action Short Winner: The Phone Call — Mat Kirkby, James Lucas Wikia Winner: The Phone Call — Mat Kirkby, James Lucas (54 votes) Best Animated Short Winner: Feast — Patrick Osborne, Kristina Reed Wikia Winner: Feast — Patrick Osborne, Kristina Reed (67 votes) Best Original Score Winner: The Grand Budapest Hotel — Alexandre Desplat Wikia Winner: Interstellar — Hans Zimmer (98 votes) Best Original Song Winner: Selma — "Glory" by John Stephens, Lonnie Lynn Wikia Winner: The Lego Movie — “Everything is Awesome” by Shawn Patterson (124 votes) Best Cinematography Winner: Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) — Emmanuel Lubezki Wikia Winner: Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) — Emmanuel Lubezki (69 votes) Best Costume Design Winner: The Grand Budapest Hotel — Milena Canonero Wikia Winner: The Grand Budapest Hotel — Milena Canonero (74 votes) Best Film Editing Winner: Whiplash — Tom Cross Wikia Winner: Boyhood — Sandra Adair (68 votes) Best Makeup and Hairstyling Winner: The Grand Budapest Hotel — Frances Hannon, Mark Coulier Wikia Winner: Guardians of the Galaxy — Elizabeth Yianni-Georgiou, David White (146 votes) Best Production Design Winner: The Grand Budapest Hotel — Adam Stockhausen, Anna Pinnock Wikia Winner: The Grand Budapest Hotel — Adam Stockhausen, Anna Pinnock (53 votes) Best Sound Editing Winner: American Sniper — Alan Robet Murray, Bub Asman Wikia Winner: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies — Brent Burge, Jason Canovas (109 votes) Best Sound Mixing Winner: Whiplash — Craig Mann, Ben Wilkins, Thomas Curley Wikia Winner: Interstellar — Gary A. Rizzo, Gregg Landaker, Mark Weingarten (83 votes) Best Visual Effects Winner: Interstellar — Paul Franklin, Andrew Lockley, Ian HUnter, Scott Fisher Wikia Winner: Guardians of the Galaxy — Stephane Ceretti, Nicolas Aithadi, Jonathan Fawkner, Paul Corbould (111 votes) Not bad, Wikians! Were there any surprising wins or losses that you weren't expecting? Share with us in the comments below! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts